comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Defenders
The Defenders is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $4.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Doctor Strange: Defenders #1: 12 Dec 2018 :Silver Surfer: Defenders #1: 12 Dec 2018 Current Issue :Defenders: The Best Defense #1: 19 Dec 2018 Next Issue :none scheduled Status A series of one-shots in December 2018. Characters Main Characters *'Matt Murdoch/Daredevil' *'Luke Cage' *'Jessica Jones' *'Danny Rand/Iron Fist' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Defenders: The Best Defense #1 Doctor Strange: Defenders #1 Silver Surfer: Defenders #1 Namor: Defenders #1 Immortal Hulk: Defenders #1 The Defenders #10 The Defenders #9 Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: The Defenders, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6, plus Marvel Feature #1-3, and The Sub-Mariner #34-35. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Defenders, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #7-16 & Giant-Size #1, plus Avengers vol. 1 #115-118. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Defenders, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #17-21 & Giant-Size #2-4, plus Marvel Two-in-One #6-7. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Defenders, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #22-30 & Giant-Size #5. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Defenders, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #31-41 & Annual #1, plus Marvel Treasury Edition #12. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Defenders, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #42-57. - *'Defenders: Indefensible' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. - Trade Paperbacks *'Essential Defenders, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-14, plus Avengers vol. 1 #115-118, Doctor Strange vol. 1 #183, Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #126, Marvel Feature #1-3, and The Sub-Mariner #22 & 34-35 (in B&W). - *'Essential Defenders, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #15-20 & Giant-Size #1-5, plus Marvel Team-Up #33-35, Marvel Treasury Edition #12, and Marvel Two-in-One #6-7 (in B&W). - *'Essential Defenders, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #31-60 & Annual #1 (in B&W). - *'Essential Defenders, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #61-91 (in B&W). - *'Essential Defenders, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #92-106, plus Captain America vol. 1 #268 and Marvel Team-Up #101, 111 & 116 (in B&W). - *'Essential Defenders, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #107-125, plus Avengers vol. 1 Annual #11 and Marvel Team-Up #119 (in B&W). - *'Essential Defenders, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 1 #126-139, plus Iceman vol. 1 #1-4 & Beauty and the Beast #1-4 (in B&W). - *'The Defenders Epic Collection, vol. 6: The Six-Fingered Hand Saga' - Collects vol. 1 #92-109, plus Captain America vol. 1 #268 and Marvel Team-Up #101. - *'The Defenders Epic Collection, vol. 7: Ashes, Ashes' - Collects vol. 1 #110-125, plus Avengers vol. 1 Annual #11. - *'The Defenders Epic Collection, vol. 8: The New Defenders' - Collects vol. 1 #126-137, plus Iceman vol. 1 #1-4 & Beauty and the Beast #1-4. - *'The Defenders Epic Collection, vol. 9: The End of All Songs' - Collects vol. 1 #138-152, plus Gargoyle #1-4. - *'The New Defenders, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #122-131. "Elves, Gods, and Over-Minds - oh my! What else can you expect when your team's starting lineup consists of a sorcerer, a gargoyle, a Valkyrie, a pair of X-Men, a former model, the Son of Satan, and more of Marvel's wildest warriors? Far out fantasy the likes you've never seen, that's what!" - *'Defenders: Indefensible' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. "Wong possessed by Nightmare! Dormammu and Umar in unholy alliance! The Hulk and the Sub-Mariner at each other's throats! The Silver Surfer... uh... surfing. Can Doctor Strange reunite the Defenders and save reality as we know it? Only the Ancient One knows for sure!" - *'Defenders by Matt Fraction, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "The final member of the Worthy is on a global rampage, and everyone's favorite Marvel misfits must band together to solve a mysterious conspiracy deep in the heart of the Marvel Universe! What is the secret of Wundagore Mountain?" - *'Defenders by Matt Fraction, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12. "The Defenders find their way to Wakanda and team with the Black Panther to face the lethal John Aman, the Prince of Orphans! What is Aman protecting that's worth killing so many for so long? And just how is Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat, going to steal it? Then: the Defenders are lost in space-time! What alternate universe will they find first ... and who is waiting for them? Finally, when the purpose of the Concordance engines are revealed, the team must act fast to save everything! What are the Death Celestials? How can the Defenders even hope to stop them? And how can you save the world when you can't tell anyone it's about to end?" - *'Defenders, vol. 1: Diamonds Are Forever' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. "If the streets weren’t mean enough already, they get more dangerous than ever when the Punisher sets his sights on his fellow vigilantes! As chaos threatens to engulf New York, can this group of socially maladjusted heroes trust each other enough to function as a team? Or will the power vacuum caused by the Kingpin’s absence lead to all-out gang war? Only one thing could make life worse for the Defenders: Deadpool!" - *'Defenders, vol. 2: Kingpins of New York' - Collects vol. 5 #6-10. "The Kingpin’s kingdom is up for grabs, and the streets will burn as every major underworld figure makes a play to be the next lord of crime! Unfortunately for them, this is exactly why the Defenders have gathered: to fight for the people of New York! But bad press is about to have a disastrous impact on the lives of Luke and Jessica. And how exactly does Diamondback know so much about the Defenders?" - *'Defenders: The Best Defense' - Collects Immortal Hulk: Defenders, Immortal Hulk: Defenders, Immortal Hulk: Defenders, Immortal Hulk: Defenders & Defenders: The Best Defense. "An unsolvable murder. An aquatic doorway to nothingness. A wanderer at the end of time. And a cosmic train of planetary proportions. Four seemingly unrelated events that will require the powers and insights of the greatest non-team of all. Only they can connect the dots and challenge the strange power behind these disconnected happenings before all of reality pays the price! But Doctor Strange is…dead? Namor has declared war on the surface world! The Surfer once more serves Galactus! And the Hulk is…Immortal! Estranged and distressed, can these former allies come together in time to stave off a crisis of cosmic proportions?" - Digital *'Defenders Masterworks, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6, plus Marvel Feature #1-3, and The Sub-Mariner #34-35. - *'Defenders Masterworks, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #7-16 & Giant-Size #1, plus Avengers vol. 1 #115-118. - *'Defenders Masterworks, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #17-21 & Giant-Size #2-4, plus Marvel Two-in-One #6-7. - *'Defenders Masterworks, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #22-30 & Giant-Size #5. - *'Defenders Masterworks, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #31-41 & Annual #1, plus Marvel Treasury Edition #12. - *'The Defenders Epic Collection, vol. 6: The Six-Fingered Hand Saga' - Collects vol. 1 #92-109, plus Captain America vol. 1 #268 and Marvel Team-Up #101. - *'Defenders: Indefensible' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. - *'Defenders by Matt Fraction, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. - *'Defenders by Matt Fraction, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Brian Michael Bendis. Artist/Covers: David Marquez. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-152, 1972-1986 (as The New Defenders for issues #125-152) * Volume 2: #1-12, 2001-2002 * Volume 3: #1-5, 2005-2006 * Volume 4: #1-12, 2012 * Volume 5: #1-10, 2017-2018 See also Fearless Defenders. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero